


Fue muy poco

by Rhapsody_In_Purp7e



Category: South Park
Genre: Descorazonado, Escribí esto en una noche, F, M/M, No esparaba que mi primer trabajo publicado fuera algo así, No sé usar etiquetas, No tiene final feliz, staig, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsody_In_Purp7e/pseuds/Rhapsody_In_Purp7e
Summary: ¿Qué había sucedido? No importaba realmente. Alguna mierda con Cartman remplazando el guacamole de los tacos del almuerzo por wasabi. La cuestión era que Stan le sonrió antes de girarse. Con descaro y casi sin rastros de la apatía que habría mostrado en otros tiempos.Fue estúpido, fue muy poco. Pero si tuviera que marcar el inicio de todo, fue ese momento.





	Fue muy poco

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando escribí esto me la pasaba escuchando Two Time de Jack Stauber.
> 
> Va todo desde el punto de vista de Craig.

Fue estúpido.

Comenzó con unos pocos encuentros, nada especial. En realidad, la mayoría se debieron a mala suerte. Fiestas fallidas, proyectos en común... Por favor, si la primera vez que hablaron en el año fue para avisarle que lo habían sancionado y lo llamaba el director. Si bien no le tenía nada de miedo, la mirada furiosa que recibió le quitó un poco el aliento. Se preparó para mandarlo a la mierda si le echaba la bronca por su propio error. Ya había pasado antes. 

Sin embargo, en vez de eso, despeinó su propio cabello, suspiró y le agradeció el aviso. ¿Qué había sucedido? No importaba realmente. Alguna mierda con Cartman remplazando el guacamole de los tacos del almuerzo por wasabi. La cuestión era que Stan le sonrió antes de girarse. Con descaro y casi sin rastros de la apatía que habría mostrado en otros tiempos.

Fue estúpido, fue muy poco. Pero si tuviera que marcar el inicio de todo, fue ese momento. 

En los meses siguientes solo pudo frustrarse por cómo gradualmente el interés que sentía por Marsh aumentaba. No quería eso y sabía que estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Quería convencerse de que todo lo atractivo que le veía se lo estaba imaginando.

Quedaron solos una noche de fiesta, los demás se llevaron el auto y por eso no tenían cómo regresar. Se sentaron frente a una tienda, bajo la luz intermitente del letrero. Al inicio guardaron silencio, pero a Stan la bebida le había afectado de la peor manera. Una vez que empezó a hablar de lo mucho que le asfixiaba su relación con Wendy, no paró hasta derramar lágrimas sobre su chaqueta y recargarse en su costado. Recuerda haberlo palmeado un poco, torpe a la hora de consolar. Stan se durmió luego de murmurarle agradecimientos con un tono teñido de extrañeza, como si le sorprendiera abrirse con él, pero al mismo tiempo le agradara. Así los encontró Sharon cuando llegó a buscarlos.

Al día siguiente probó su suerte y lo saludó. Nada llamativo, solo un gesto que recibió una sonrisa como respuesta. Empezó, alarmado, a anhelar tener más coincidencias molestas con él.

Pero los meses siguientes fueron aburridos. Ya casi terminaba el año escolar y tenían exámenes. No es como que eso le preocupara, en realidad estaba más atento a su vicio con la serie Dexter que a las clases.

Lo que sí notó fue el rompimiento con Wendy. Antes de que el mismo Stan fuera a agradecerle por sus consejos. En realidad, no le gustaba que le hablara de ella, pero se sintió un poco orgulloso de ser el impulso para que la dejara y no al revés. 

Eso pasó durante un proyecto de biología súper tedioso. Stan estaba de malas por una discusión. Wendy de alguna manera no lo dejaba hablar con Kyle por unos rumores que corrían. También habló sobre Bebe, con quien simpatizaba mucho y consideraba una buena amiga. Wendy se ofendía aún más si hablaba con ella.

No le gustaba que la gente se desahogara con él, aclaraba sin pena que su silencio no era interés, para nada. Pero Stan estaba teniendo una crisis y no paraba de rayar la hoja del proyecto mientras repetía que no podía concentrarse. Así que, luego de reflexionar un momento, le lanzó su consejo. No era bueno con las miradas, por lo que concentró la suya en la ventana, en algún punto lejano. Tampoco servía con las palabras, pero se esforzó en darle una respuesta significativa. No un simple "todo estará bien". 

Le dijo que recordara los momentos en los que fue feliz y que pensara sobre qué lo detenía para alcanzarlos de nuevo. Esa barrera era la que debía eliminar. 

A los dos días Stan cortó con Wendy. Y él estuvo de un humor tan agradable que incluso Clyde le preguntó que qué carajos le pasaba en la cara.

Ese día a la hora de la salida, Stan lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó de la multitud para hablarle. Él solo se dejó llevar, observando como el más bajo parecía algo inseguro.

Cuando se volteó y lo encaró, le entregó una libreta. En la portada tenía un astronauta y una frase genérica, pero era preciosa. 

Stan lo miró expectante unos segundos, para luego balbucear que había salido de compras con Kyle y que este sabía que quería darle algo y sugirió la temática espacial...

Cortó su palabrería con un «en fin, gracias Craig» y otra sonrisa, esta vez más tímida. Solo pudo tragar saliva y asentir mientras el chico se giraba dándole un último gesto de adiós. 

No se apuró por regresar a casa. Al contrario, permaneció casi una hora en un banco de una plaza que ni sabía que existía, pero que lo amparó en ese momento de debilidad. Y es que... ¿Quién lo ayudaría a él con lo que estaba sintiendo? Sabía que no podía contarle a Stan. Aunque le hablara del problema sin nombrarlo directamente. El chico no era bueno escuchando conflictos fuera de los propios y ya tenía suficiente con lo de Wendy. 

Los días transcurrieron y seguía coincidiendo en algunas actividades con Stan. Lo que más notó mientras lo veía hablar de sí mismo (porque vaya que tendía a hacer eso) era que parecía mucho más feliz. Se motivó un poco al notarlo. No es que siquiera considerara confesarle lo que sentía cada vez que sus brazos chocaban o que decía «Craig» con tono burlón. Estaba bien con solo compartir su felicidad... Frenó el tren de pensamiento. Esto ya le había pasado antes. Esto de ser el soporte de alguien y conformarse con su bienestar, aunque el afecto no fuera mutuo. Estaba en clase de matemáticas cuando pensó en esa triste coincidencia. Volteó un poco para ver a Tweek, quien le devolvió la mirada al instante. La clase era aburrida y era raro que levantara el rostro de su pupitre. El rubio le lanzó una sonrisita y él la devolvió con ironía. Se llevaban bien, habían terminado bien. Después de todo él había acaparado y tragado el dolor para que así fuera. 

Decidió que no iba a repetir las cosas. Que iba a expresarse. Que si no funcionaba... De todos modos, ¿qué quería en realidad? Solo necesitaba dejar de sentirse así cada vez que lo veía. No estaba enamorado. Y no quería llegar a estarlo. 

Esa noche iba a dedicarse a terminar el proyecto final. Ya llevaba medio año atrapado en eso con Stan. Se enfrascó en los últimos detalles hasta que sonó una notificación. Era un mensaje suyo con el adjunto de la información que prometió pasar. Por suerte fue a tiempo porque si no se habría enojado, no importa que tan perturbados estuvieran sus sentimientos. Como la primera vez que le pasó las citas mal. Aprendieron mucho del otro en esos momentos compartidos los últimos meses y Stan no pretendía jugar con fuego. O eso parecía.

Lo curioso fue que no cortó la conversación tras el envío del archivo, sino que le pregunto cómo estaba. Él pausó las correcciones para dedicarle atención. En sus frases sueltas notó que quería contarle algo. ¿Por qué lo seguía aguantando cuando todos los sentidos le demandaban lo contrario? Siempre fue de esos que creen poder manejar cualquier emoción, hasta que esta los aplasta como el más pesado de los yunques.

Stan le dijo que estaba muy confundido. Que por eso le contaría, porque sabía que podía confiar en él, que él sí lo tomaría en serio, no como sus amigos. 

Le dijo que Kyle le robó un beso.

Le dijo que luego actuó como si nada y no sabía qué hacer con ello. 

Juraría que sintió en su cabeza la musiquita de cuando Kirby se muere. Y a partir de ahí se volvió un autómata que contestó de forma cordial. Lo animó a expresarse logrando que el otro confesara todo lo que, al parecer, siempre había sentido por el pelirrojo. Lo feliz y aterrado que estaba. 

Pudo disimular bastante bien la mayor parte del intercambio, pero cuando empezó a hablar de lo divertido que era estar con Kyle, las virtudes increíbles que tenía, que quería casarse con él... No pudo más y cerró la notebook. Consideró que todo fuera obra de una poción de amor. Siempre se metían en cosas impensables. Quizás si le hacía las preguntas correctas podría... Descartó la idea, ya estaba sintiendo lástima de sí mismo. Se alejó de su escritorio arrastrando la silla para quedar junto a la jaula de su cobaya. 

Todo le dolía el doble. Se creyó preparado para lo peor. Esperaba algún escenario con Bebe. Es más, hasta pensaba que eran muy compatibles con ella. Habría sido más sencillo darle apoyo así. Hasta donde sabía Stan era heterosexual. Pero al parecer no y siempre estuvo enamorado de Kyle. ¿Eran tan obvios que los había pasado por alto? Quizás por eso le descolocaba tanto la idea. Quizás tenía miedo de razonarlo y llegar a la verdad.

Sentía que había sido solo un triste espectador durante meses y que él mismo lo quiso así. Involucrarse con Stan conllevaba pasar por mierdas extrañas y él adoraba su tranquilidad. Sin embargo... Era doloroso lo mucho que le gustaría ser otra cosa. Se odiaba, odiaba muchísimo querer cambiar su forma solo por un chico que le había sonreído bonito.

No le contestó a Stan esa noche. 

En cambio, llamó a Clyde y le dijo que iría a jugar con su Xbox, que comprara pizza. Antes de que su amigo contestara, colgó.

Se sentía horrible y aún era temprano. Acarició el lomo de Chewie, su cobaya. Esta lo olfateó y se presionó contra él. Le dieron ganas de llorar, pero se secó con su manga incluso antes de que alguna gota asomara. Le sirvió alimento, verificó el agua y se desplomó en la cama. Cayó sobre la libreta de astronauta.

Se dijo que ya había pensado demasiado. Se conformó con repetirse un «todo estará bien». 

No era lo suyo, pero tomó la libreta y comenzó a escribir.

**Author's Note:**

> No hay Style aquí, sí tomaron una poción de amor. Igual pueden ignorar esta nota. No cambia el hecho de que Craig no se sinceró con Stan. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
